


There You Go, You're By His Side

by Dick Graysoned (bloodofpyke)



Category: Young Justice, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-24
Updated: 2012-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-31 16:14:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodofpyke/pseuds/Dick%20Graysoned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an abandoned warehouse, after a fight</p>
            </blockquote>





	There You Go, You're By His Side

“You came back for me.” His eyes were wide with disbelief as he looked up at her, his stupid red and yellow costume singed and slashed.

“Yeah, well, you’re still my teammate,” she grunted, slinging her bow on her back and dragging him further into the shadows. 

He acted like he hadn’t heard and sat up, cringing with the movement and rubbing his head. “Ow, that hurt. But, like, where _is_ everyone? Where’s,” a beat, while his eyes searched out the darkness, “Robin?” 

“Gone. They’re all gone,” Artemis answered, shoving Wally back down to the ground and surveying his injuries. “They left to get help, but they’ll be back. I think you’re fine, or you will be, just _stay down.”_

“You stayed, though.” _God, he has the most selective hearing of anyone I’ve ever met._ “Is it because you wanted some alone time with me?” Wally looked up at her and flashed a smile, his teeth glinting in the dark, his eyes crinkled at the corners. “Just me and you, in the dark, and me all helpless to your charms.”

“Shut _up,”_ Artemis said, but she was biting back a grin of her own.

***

Crouched in the shadows, she had leaned over him to check something, and suddenly they were kissing. She could feel his grin pressed into her and she fought back, her hands still bloodied and bruised. _This isn’t a game, Wally,_ she wanted to scream, but then his tongue slipped into her mouth and she faltered.

And then she was on top of him, straddling him, hips rolling on his, and his hands were in her hair, on her waist, on her hips and they were _smiling_ at each other. If she closed her eyes, Artemis could almost believe they weren’t in the shadows of some abandoned warehouse, the burn of blood in the air around them, but she found she didn’t care. She reached down and kissed Wally, all passion and fire, and a flame flickered to life somewhere deep in her chest, and their movements became frenzied, desperate. Her suit was restrictive suddenly, sticking to her skin, and she wanted to claw it off, to feel the heat of Wally’s skin against hers, hidden away in their shadows.

***

A door banged open, and feet sounded, echoing in the empty warehouse. “Artemis? Wally?” A gruff voice, Batman’s voice. “They’re here,” Artemis whispered and in a fluid movement, she was off, off Wally and running out of the shadows, smoothing her hair back up into a ponytail.

“Over here,” she said, “Wally’s over here.” And she led them back to where Wally was, praying they didn’t notice the flush on her cheeks, the heat in her eyes, or the disappointment sketched across her face.


End file.
